Goodbye
by rolliejogger
Summary: It hit her heart. He knew it wasn't Elsa's fault. She didn't know how to control her powers, but did Emma had to be the victim. She fell on the ground near his feet. Her blond hair was messy and when he touched her she was ice cold. Killian pulled her in his lap and looked into her green eyes.


p style="color: #9c9c9c; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"It hit her heart. He knew it wasn't Elsa's fault. She didn't know how to control her powers, but did Emma had to be the victim. She fell on the ground near his feet. Her blond hair was messy and when he touched her she was ice cold. Killian pulled her in his lap and looked into her green eyes. He removed the hair from her face and his tears started to roll down his cheek./p  
p style="color: #9c9c9c; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"emspan style="color: #c3e54a;""Swan, Swan stay with me."/span/em the black haired man begged, but he knew that wasn't possible. He knew that she's leaving him. emspan style="color: #c3e54a;""Come on Emma, stay with me. Don't give up, love. Keep your eyes open."/span./em/p  
p style="color: #9c9c9c; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"He cupped her face in his hand and she found the strength to put her hand on his. And he felt it again. The ice./p  
p style="color: #9c9c9c; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"emspan style="color: #c3e54a;""Ki-Killian listen to me. You have to take care of him. He can't grow up the way I did. You-you can't leave him."/span/em/p  
p style="color: #9c9c9c; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"emspan style="color: #c3e54a;""I won't, but Swan you'll be there with me. You are not dying on me/spanspan style="color: #c3e54a;" Emma."/span/em Even he couldn't believe that. He knew that she was dying. That this was their last moment together, but the least he could do right now is give her hope. emspan style="color: #c3e54a;""Listen Emma, you are not going to die on me now, love. We're going to grow old together and raise Henry and get a nice house near the river."/span./em/p  
p style="color: #9c9c9c; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"She smiled at him and lifted her hand to brush away his tears. emspan style="color: #c3e54a;""Who knew you had such a soft side."/span./em/p  
p style="color: #9c9c9c; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"He smiled at her. emspan style="color: #c3e54a;""I don't."/span/em/p  
p style="color: #9c9c9c; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"He hugged her. Killian knew these were their last seconds together and he was going to do everything possible to hold onto her more. He was trying to remember the way she smelled, the way she felt, the way she smiled. He didn't want to forget her. He wasn't ready to be alone again. The few month they spent together were the best months he had spend in his life. He thought her to sail on the little boat she bought him, because she could see how much he misses his ship. And she told him all about being a bail bond person. Even when they learned that Elsa's in Storybrook and Emma and Regina tried to help her control her powers they managed to find the happy moments. And now all he could feel is her, dying in his arms. Her hand fell from his face onto her lap. And he knew it was time./p  
p style="color: #9c9c9c; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Killian kissed her forehead and kept holding onto her. He whispered a soft I love you and he let her go. He placed her cold body on the ground and saw Mary Margaret and David coming. They were asking him what happened, but he didn't want to talk. He wasn't ready to talk./p  
p style="color: #9c9c9c; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"He headed to his boat and while he was walking he thought about all the things. He thought about Henry and how is he gonna tell him that his mom is dead and he thought about himself. How was he going to move on. Emma was the only good thing in his life. The only thing that kept him from loosing himself. And now she had left him and this time she wasn't coming back./p 


End file.
